Drago à l'école moldue!
by Elfica
Summary: Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitre et vous allez le voir…comme vous ne l’avez jamais vu :-)°CHAPITRE 4 ON LIGNE°
1. Un cadenas? C quoi?

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica

**Disclaimer :** l'intrigue ainsi que tous les personnages m'appartiennent mise à part Drago ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard qui viendront peut-être s'ajouter à ma fic qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Résum :** Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitre et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-)

* * *

Drago Malefoy essayait de refermer à grande peine son casier ou il venait d'y placer tous ces livres de cours... 

**-Sale truc tu vas te fermer oui ou non? Grrrr si au moins j'avais ma baguette**

**- Hé, toi!** Disait une fille aux cheveux bruns, **ferme le cadenas peut-être que tu y arriveras**

**_"Un cadenas?_** Pensa t'il, **_c'est quoi cette chose?"_**

**-Si au moins tu me montrai ou es le cadenas...**

**-Juste devant tes yeux, t'as besoin de lunettes ou quoi?**

**-Arrête, j'ai pas besoin de lunette je voulais juste voir si tu étais intelligente...**

**-La preuve est faite, ciao**

Il la regarda partir. Elle avait à peu près son age et était grande. Elle avait aussi de beaux yeux....de très beaux yeux, d'un bleu éclatant. mais à part ça elle n'était pas très jolie... Après cela il entreprit donc de fermer son cadenas, comment les moldus avaient t'ils pu inventer un truc pareil? Il s'engagea alors dans un des couloirs du lycée et pris son horaire de cours...Il avait un cours avec Mr Poitier, le professeur de math, en salle 315...

**_"Salle 315? Mais c'est où sa?_** Pensa t'il**_"_**

**-Hé! Toi,** appela t'il

Une fille se retourna, elle était magnifique! Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et des yeux encore plus bleu que la fille à laquelle il avait parler avant. Et dire qu'il regrettait Poudlard...

**-Quoi?**

**-Je... heum...**

Il n'avait jamais bégayé devant une fille

**-T...Tu pourrais me dire ou se trouve la salle 315?**

**-Suis-moi**

Il marcha alors derrière elle, ou plutôt il lui courra après car elle marchait assez vite.

**-C'est ici**

**-Merci**

Il n'avait jamais non plus remercier quelqu'un. La fille entra dans la salle de cours et il la suivit.

**-psssst** fit une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna

**-assied toi ici!**

C'était la fille qui lui avait montré ce qu'était un cadenas, il y avait une place vide à côté d'elle. Il scruta le reste de la classe, mais il n'y avait plus aucune autre place. A contre-coeur il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas sympa mais elle lui faisait trop penser à Hermione Granger, elle avait une tête de miss-je-sais-tout comme cette dernière.

Le cours était d'un horrible ennui, comment les moldus pouvaient t'il supporter ça? Il regardait la fille blonde qui lui avait montré le chemin jusqu'ici, elle était vraiment belle! Mais un coup de coude de sa voisine le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Elle venait de lui tendre un morceau de papier avec un truc écrit dessus.

_"tu t'appelle comment ?"_

Comme si sa la regardai! Un Malefoy ne donnerait pas son nom à un moldu ou une moldue, pour qui se prenait-elle? En guise de réponse il lui écrivit ceci:

_"C'est qui la fille blonde là-devant?"_

Il se tourna vers la fille et il la vit faire un regard étonné vers la feuille se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, puis elle écrivit.

_"C'est Jane, tout le monde l'adore dans ce lycée"_

A la fin du cours il observait toujours la dénommée Jane quand quelqu'un le sorti de ses rêveries

**-Hé bien on dirait que tu as tout comme nous autres succombé à son charme!**

Il se retourna, devant lui se trouvait 4 ou 5 garçons de son age et de sa classe. Celui qui lui parlait était beaucoup plus grand que lui et avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un bleu magnifique, toutes les filles devaient tomber à ses pieds.

**- Je m'appelle Chad Wood, eux c'est Harry**(Drago eu un coup d'oeil vers le dénommé Harry pour vérifier que ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait), **Arnold, Jeremy et Alexander, et toi?**

Tout compte fait, il devrait peut-être se soumettre à dire qui il était...

**- Moi c'est...Drago Malefoy**

**-Hé bien bienvenu dans ce lycée, Drago**

**-m.ale..foy**

**-pardon?**

**-Malefoy, on m'appelle Malefoy!**

**-Mon dieu tu devais pas avoir beaucoup d'amis dans ton ancien lycée, ici on appelle seulement les gens coincés par leur nom. Alors...Drago, tu viens nous rejoindre à la cafétariat du coin après les cours?**

Non mais pour qui se prenait t'il? Ne lui avait t'il pas dit qu'il devait l'appelé par son nom? Mais comme il ne voulait pas paraître "coinc" et se faire des ennemis le premier jour il accepta et quelques heures plus tard il se retrouva dans la cafétaria. Il regarda ou ils se trouvaient et parti les rejoindre, quand tout d'un coup une voix lui dit dans son dos:

* * *

Bon...on va faire du chantage mdr...Je continue si vous reviewez, parce que sa sert à rien de continuer si vous n'aimez pas, donc reviewez et donnez-moi vos remarques positives et même négative(pour que je m'améliore). Vala missi beaucoup. 


	2. L'invitation

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica

**Disclaimer :** l'intrigue ainsi que tous les personnages m'appartiennent mise à part Drago ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard qui viendront peut-être s'ajouter à ma fic qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Résum :** Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitre et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-)

**Chapitre 2 :** l'invitation

**RAR :**

**Lani :** Pourquoi un coupage à la mord-moi-l'noeud ? Pour te donner encore plus envie de lire le prochain chapitre bien sur ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Shanonsky :** Chui contente que tu aime lol Zuza : Merçi bcp !

**Virg05 :** J'ai fait le plus vite possible !

**Kenya Malefoy :** Ne t'inquiète pas, les personnages de Poudlard ne manqueront pas dans ma fic ! Mais de tte façon tu verras bien dans la suite -) !!!!

**Cocotte :** Je c, je c chui cruelle et sadique(bon sa ok tu l'a pas dit mais tu l'auras compris lol), et puis apparemment le chantage ça marche !!!!! :- )

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard il se retrouva dans la cafétéria. Il regarda ou ils se trouvaient et parti les rejoindre, quand tout d'un coup une voix lui dit dans son dos:

**-Mon Dieu, quel exploit ! Le ptit nouveau ne s'est pas perdu pour trouver le chemin de la cafétéria. Waouw félicitation !**

Drago se retourna. C'était Jane, elle le regardait d'un air malicieux et souriait en dévoilant toutes ses dents qui étaient d'une couleur nacrée.

**-C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**-Mon problème ? C'est que je ne connais pas ton nom !**

**-Ben demande-le-moi,** répliqua-t-il

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria les regardai d'un air avide. Personne n'osait tenir tête à Jane, pourtant dans le ton de la voix qu'employait Malefoy on percevait qu'il ne se tairait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

**-Hé bien...comment t'appelle tu ?**

**-Drago Malefoy**

**-Hé bien enchantée Drago, moi c'est...**

**-Jane, je sais ! Maintenant si sa te dérange pas, je vais te laisser parce qu'on m'attend, à bientôt !**

Il se dirigea vers la table ou se trouvait ses 5 nouveaux amis.

**-Jamais vu quelqu'un parler comme ça à Jane, je ne donne même pas 1 semaine avant que tu intègres son petit groupe,** disait le dénommé Alexander

**-J'connais bien se genre de groupe, et chui pas là pour servir cette fille.  
  
-Pffff fais comme tu veux mais à t'es risques et périls**

**-un serp...**

Il était près à dire qu'un serpentard ne craint rien mais il se tu, il n'était pas sensé parlé du monde d'où il venait ici.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien, bon moi j'y vais, ciao**

Il se leva et parti. Le lendemain il arriva très tôt à son lycée. Il marchait quand tout à coup.

**-Tiens mais c'est le mec qui est tombé sous mon charme des qu'il m'a vu**

**-J'ai vu des filles beaucoup plus belles que toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te faire des idées !  
  
-Ok j'arrête sinon Môssieur ne seras pas content, tiens c'est pour toi**  
  
Elle lui tendis un papier

**-C'est quoi ce truc ?  
  
-Une invitation à ma soirée pour fêter le début de l'année scolaire  
  
-Parce que ça se fête ?  
  
-Pour m...  
  
-ouais c'est ça, c'est ça  
  
-Tu viendras ?**  
  
Il se tourna et commença à marcher dans le couloir.  
  
**-Je t'ai posé une question**  
  
Il s'arrêta et souris, il se redirigea alors vers Jane, l'a pris par la taille, et l'embrassa. Elle le regarda se demandant ce qui venait de se passer, il lui dit alors :  
  
**-On verra bien !**  
  
Et il partit

* * *

La suite dans 2 ou 3 semaines parce que je part en vacances, je suis vraiment désolée... Mais pour que je mette moins de temps à faire le prochain chapitre...REVIEWEZ ! 


	3. La demeure de Jane

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica  
  
**Disclamer :** l'intrigue ainsi que tous les personnages m'appartiennent mise à part Drago ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard qui viendront peut-être s'ajouter à ma fic qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling  
  
**Résumé :** Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitre et vous allez le vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-)  
  
**RAR:**  
  
**Lani:** Hé oui, hé oui, tu ne rêve pas lol   
  
**EvIl-aNGel666:** Hé bien...à tes ordres alors!  
  
**cocotte:** Rien que pour t'ennuyer (nan nan c'était pas mon but lol) j'ai d'abord publier une autre fics avant de publier la suite de celle-ci, mais j'adore tjrs tes reviews lol seulement arrête un peu de vouloir me tuer, m'ettoufer, etc lol  
  
**Kenya Malefoy** et **Paprika Star:** Mon ptit doigt me dit que vous aurez la réponse à votre question dans le chapitre 4...enfin, si je ne change pas d'avis   
  
**Shetane,** **Nuit Sans Lune,** **Sweet-Drago** et **Kimy**: Merçi pour vos review :-)

* * *

Après les cours, Drago rentra chez lui et entreprit de lire l'invitation que lui avait donné Jane le matin même: "Salut tout le monde!  
  
En ce début d'année,   
  
et pour ce début d'année, j'ai décidé d'organiser   
  
une soirée chez moi dans ma maison.   
  
Mon adresse est notée au dos de l'invitation.   
  
Venez nombreux!   
  
Ma soirée commence samedi à 22H   
  
et se prolongera le plus longtemps possible,  
  
Jane Summer" 

Drago retourna l'invitation et se rendit compte que Jane n'habitait qu'a quelques rues de chez lui. Il sourit alors interieurement, il irait à cette soirée, mais il serait le seul à le savoir. Pour cela il se dit qu'une petite visite chez Jane s'imposait...  
  
La maison, ou plutôt la demeure de Jane était magnifique. Elle était entourée d'un somptueux jardin et d'une grille dont le portail étincelait au soleil. Il sonna et le portail s'ouvrit. Drago marcha une bonne dizaine de mettre et se retrouva face à une immense porte en bois de chênes, il s'appreta à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Comme s'il savait ce que Malefoy faisait ici, il lui dit:  
  
**- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer...Mlle Summer est dans le salon.  
  
- Ce ne seras pas la peine, pouvez-vous lui faire passer un message?  
  
- Bien sûr!  
  
- Pouvez-vous lui dire, qu'a mon grand regret, je ne pourrai participer à sa soirée samedi prochain et que...  
  
- Drago?**  
  
Jane venait d'apparaitre derrière le majordome. Elle était encore plus ravissante qu'a son habitude, elle portait un top très court qui laissait dévoilé son beau ventre et avait une mini-jupe qui lui donnait un air plus qu'irrésistible. Il l'ignora tout de même et continua sur le même ton, un sourire au lèvres:  
  
**- ...et que je suis très troublé de ne pas pouvoir fêter ce début d'année scolaire. Merçi de lui faire passer le message.**  
  
Il voulut partir et se dirigea vers le portail. Mais Jane fût plus rapide.  
  
**- Drago, j'aimerai te parler!  
  
- C'est ce que tu viens de faire ma beauté,** repliqua-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
**- Non c'est pas...enfin je voulais savoir....  
  
- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je sais? Les filles parlent beaucoup trop à mon goût et....**  
  
Jane le coupa, elle était devenue rouge tellement elle était devenue furieuse que quelqu'un ose la couper.  
  
**- STOP! JE ME FICHE COMPLETEMENT QUE LES FILLES PARLENT BEAUCOUP TROP A TON GOÛT!**  
  
Malefoy souria, il adorait énervé les gens, et il lui dit de sa voix la plus calme...  
  
**- Ho...excuse moi, peut-être voulait tu encore me dire quelque chose?**  
  
Elle grogna puis retrouva son calme  
  
**-Je voulais savoir ou en était notre relation depuis ce matin?  
  
-Qu'elle relation?  
  
-On s'est embrassé! Tu te souviens?**  
  
Malefoy eu un grand sourire et lui répondit  
  
**-Non!**  
  
Et il partit laissant la jeune fille perplexe derrière lui.  
  
Le jour de la soirée Drago commenca à se préparer très tôt dans la soirée. Il lissa ses cheveux, comme à son habitude et s'habilla avec un soin tout particulier. Il partit à 22H tâpante en prenant soin de marcher doucement dans le but de se faire remarquer par son retard.  
  
Chez Jane la fête battait déja son plein et Drago entra par la porte, qui était ouverte. Il s'attendait à voir quelques personnes assises sur le côté mais à première vue tout le monde dansait, il se joigna alors à la foule des danseurs. Après 1/4 d'heures il commenca à avoir soif, il n'était pas le seul, une file d'invités se dressait devant la table des boissons. Il se servit , buvat un bon coup et fût bousculé par une personne qui dansait trop près de la table des boissons, son verre se déversa alors sur lui ainsi que sur la personne en question. Il regarda alors dans les yeux la personne qui avait été asser bête pour venir danser là, ses yeux était verts, un vert que Malefoy connaissait que trop bien, un vert qu'il éspérait ne plus jamais voir....

* * *

Voila, j'éspère que vous avez aimé(et n'oubliez pas...reviewez!)  
  
Ha oui...j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mes 3 autres fics si sa vous dérange pas lol:  
  
Un rêve trop réel:   
  
Le bal de la saint valentin:   
  
Le début d'une TRES longue histoire:

Bon ben heum...les adresses aparaissent pas donc si sa vous intéresse de les lire allez voir mon profil


	4. Début du match

Voilà la suite, désolée pour le retard.  
  
RAR :  
  
**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? lol Y sufit que tu lise  
  
**Sweet Drago :** Hé bien voila le 4ème chapitre ! Merçi pour ta review et désolée pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne me suis d'ailleurs pas améliorée...  
  
**Paprika Star :** Je ne peux rien te promettre, tu verra bien s'il y en a un ou pas plus tard !!!!  
  
**Maxxine :** Je suis désolée pour l'ortho, j'ai essayé de m'amélioré cette fois  
  
**Zeeve lelula :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
  
**Angel 293 :** Non, non ce n'est pas un slash !  
  
**Kenya Malefoy :** Merciiiiiii pour ta review, pour ce qui est de Harry....tu n'as plus qu'a lire lol  
  
**Virg05 :** Comme je le dit à tout le monde, lit et tu verra qui est la personne qui à osé bousculé notre petit Dray lol  
  
**Shetane :** Vala la suiteuuuuuh  
  
**Lilouthephoenix :** Hé bien oui, c'est peut-être lui, mais je te laisse lire et tu verra bien lol

* * *

Chapitre 4: **Début du match**  
  
Il se servit, bu un bon coup et fût bousculé par une personne qui dansait trop près de la table des boissons, son verre se déversa alors sur lui ainsi que sur la personne en question. Il regarda alors dans les yeux la personne qui avait été assez bête pour venir danser là, ses yeux était verts, un vert que Malefoy connaissait que trop bien, un vert qu'il espérait ne plus jamais voir....les yeux verts de...  
  
- **POTTER !  
**  
**- Tiens...tiens Malefoy...tu nous avais manqué !  
**  
**- Nous ? C'est qui « nous » ? Ne me dit pas que ton toutou et ta sang-de-bourbe ton suivi jusque ici  
  
- Et si la sang-de-bourbe te le dit tu le croira ?** Dit Hermione le regard chargé de haine  
  
Elle venait d'apparaître derrière Harry en compagnie de Ron ;  
  
- **Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici?** grinça Malefoy entre ses dents  
  
- **Poudlard n'est pas fermé que pour toi Malefoy ! D'ailleurs je pensai que tu aurais préféré aller à Durmstrang plutôt que.....**  
  
Drago se tourna vers Ron.  
  
**- Tu le fais exprès Weasley ? Ou bien c'est naturel chez toi d'être aussi bête. Je te rappelle que toutes les écoles de sorcelleries ont fermées à la fin de la grande guerre. Je te rappelle aussi que malgré que Voldemort ait succombé, plus de la moitié de la population des sorciers à également succombés et que pour pouvoir continuer à vivre nous devont vivre aux dépends des moldus.  
  
- Je sais tout ça Malefoy,** susurra Ron  
  
Depuis le début, la conversation se passait dans un murmure, c'est pourquoi tous quatre furent saisi quand Jane vint leur parler en criant pour se faire entendre.  
  
**- ALORS ? LA SOIREE VOUS PLAIT ?  
  
- Comment pourrai-t-elle ne pas me plaire ?** Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des autres et se dirigea vers ce dernier en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle fit mine d'être surprise de voir Malefoy quand celui-ci toussa grossièrement pour signaler sa présence.  
  
**- Sa par exemple ! Drago ? Si je m'attendais à te voir...Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté Harry ? C'est mon petit ami !**  
  
**_« Elle veut jouer à ce jeu là ?_** Pensa-t-il. **_Et bien jouons... »_**  
  
Drago avait bien deviné que Jane sortait avec Harry rien que pour se venger de ce qui c'était passé l'autre jour devant chez elle. Pour l'instant elle marquait 1-0 mais Malefoy n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus ainsi.  
  
**- Oui, j'avais remarqué que vous n'étiez pas entrain de jouer à la dînette devant moi. Et puis, laisse tomber les présentations, on se connais déjà.**  
  
**_« Malheureusement,_** pensa-t-il »  
  
Et n'ayant pas envie de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de la belette, du balafré et de la Sang-de-Bourbe, il rejoignit ses nouveaux amis qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus loin.  
  
**- Hé Drago, vise un peu celle qui viens d'arriver,** dit Jeremy en voyant Drago se joindre à eux . **Pas mal, hein?**  
  
Malefoy tourna la tête vers le centre de la salle, à son grand étonnement il vit Cho Chang se déhancher au son de la musique sous les regards avides de plusieurs garçons. Décidément...le monde était petit.  
  
- **Tu sais de quel lycée elle vient ? **Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Drago qui voulait à tout prit savoir d'où venait tout les anciens de Poudlard venu à la soirée.  
  
**- Du lycée qui est au coin de la rue, Jane traîne avec beaucoup de monde qui vient de là, sa ne m'étonne pas qu'elle les ai invité. En tout cas je tire mon chapeau à celui qui arrivera ne fut-ce que à l'embrasser.**  
  
**- Qui ? Jane ?  
  
- Non, l'asiatique**  
  
Drago souris, il tenait sa revanche au creux de la main. Si Jane voyait Malefoy embrasser Cho elle piquerait une crise cardiaque, et il n'osait même pas s'imaginer la tête de Potter.  
  
**- On parie ?** Dit Drago  
  
Jeremy le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux  
  
**- T'es sérieux ? Tu pense que tu arrivera à embrasser cette fille avant la fin de la soirée ?  
  
- Sans problème  
  
- Hé bien...Pari lancé, si tu perds j'ai le droit de te ridiculiser devant Jane  
  
- Ok**  
  
Malefoy s'avança vers la piste de danse. Sa allait être facile pour lui d'embrasser Cho, il était déjà sortit avec elle quelques années auparavant et celle-ci lui avait à nouveau demander de sortir avec lui un peu avant les vacances d'été.  
  
Quand Drago arriva au centre de la scène un slow débuta, il s'avança vers Cho et lui tendis la main pour l'inviter à danser, celle-ci le regarda béatement en lui prenant la main et en se collant à lui pour danser le slow.  
  
**- D...Drago ?  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?  
  
- B...bien sur que si, seulement je...je ne m'attendais pas à te voir**  
  
Malefoy souris et se colla encore un peu plus à elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
**- Dit moi, la question que tu m'a posée en juin, elle tiens toujours ?  
  
- B...bien sur.**  
  
La musique c'était arrêtée et tout le monde était tournés vers eux 2. Malefoy en profita pour se pencher vers Cho et l'embrasser passionnément. Au même instant, des applaudissements surgirent de toute part dans la salle et Malefoy partit s'asseoir dans un coin quand la musique reprit. 30 minutes après Jane passa devant lui, il en profita pour lui murmurer :  
  
**- 1-1**

* * *

Bon, j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours aussi cours et pardonnez-moi s'il est nul j'vais essayé de me rattraper la fois..... 


	5. IMPORTANT: Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde! Vous pouvez me trucider, me torturer, ou même n'importe quoi je vous comprendrai. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée mais je ne mettrai pas à jour cette fic avant très longtemps. En effet je me suis mise à créer trop de fic en même temps, ce qui fait que je ne sais plus ou me donner de la tête et que mes fics risqueront de ne plus ressembler à grand chose. J'ai donc décider de me consacrer à une de mes fics seulement, une fois qu'elle seras terminée je m'occuperai d'une autre et ainsi de suite. Je pense que ce seras beaucoup mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Ce que j'entend par là c'est que vous aurez beaucoup plus vite la suite de la fic à laquelle je me consacre et moi je n'écrirai pas n'importe quoi dans le seul but décrire un chapitre en plus à mes fics. J'éspère que vous me comprendrez mais svp faites ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas. Pour information la fic à laquelle je m'occuppe pour le moment est: Un rêve trop réel. Elle à moins de succès que mes autres fics mais je l'aime beaucoup. Son résumé n'est pas super et je vais donc en profitez pour vous en parler un peu mieux ici. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui suit un cours de français qui ne l'intéresse en aucun point, elle finit donc par s'endormir. Quelques instant plus tard elle se fait réveillez par un jeune garçon avec les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice au front, je vous laisse deviner de qui je parle. La fille ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle se réveille devant le grand Harry Potter et ne le reconnait même pas directement. Celui-ci à l'air furieux contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle va au fur et à mesure du récit comprendre pourquoi. Au programme: Une Nina désorientée, un Harry amoureux, une Hermione toujours à l'écoute, un Ron jaloux, un Malefoy vengeur et un Neville qui se rebelle. Ce résumé n'est pas beaucoup mieux que l'autre mais je vous prie d'aller lire cette fic car certaines personnes m'ont dit que le résumé ne leur donnait pas envie de lire mais qu'une fois qu'elles ont commencé la lecture elles ont adoré. Bon hé bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire....

A une prochaine fois, qui j'éspère ne seras pas trop tardive,

Elfica


End file.
